A number of games using a ticket or card have been developed which simulate various card games such as twenty-one and pontoon. Some examples which are the subject of a patent or patent application include: U.K. Patent Application No. 2,075,198A; U.K. Patent Application No. 2,114,445A; U.K. Patent Application No. 2,174,612A; and U.S. patent application No. 3,689,071 (Kucera).
U.K. Patent Application No. 2,075,198A discloses a lottery ticket which is used in simulating the game of pontoon and which includes three playing card representations concealed by means of a scratch-off or rub-off material. On top of, or otherwise alternative to, the scratch or rub-off material are printed alternative playing card representations, covered by a sheet having lines of weakening defining tear-back tabs. Each alternative playing card representation can be destroyed by abrading the coating over the concealed card representation, thereby simulating replacement of the former card representation by the latter.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2,114,455A discloses an "instant" lottery ticket which is also adapted for the playing of pontoon or twist, wherein a center layer includes three displaceable portions folded between upper and lower layers. Each portion carries a playing card representation and is respectively registerable with three windows in the upper or cover portion. A player can tear and displace the first two portions to reveal two playing card representations in the respective windows and then decide whether to tear and displace the third portion to display the third card to attempt to achieve a total equal or close to twenty-one but at the risk of exceeding twenty-one. Multiple card representations can be provided on each displaceable portion and they can be covered in whole or in part by an irreversibly removable coating portion.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2,175,612A discloses a game wherein removable coatings mask or obscure the words of each group. A player effectively "turns over" a card to ascertain the value thereof by scraping off the removable coating.
The Kucera patent discloses a game device for simulating blackjack or twenty-one comprising a longitudinal indici bearing scroll having a sequence or cards distributed in rows and columns. Opaque slides are provided so that cards indicated in any row can be revealed sequentially. Slide assemblies are provided to reveal a subsequent or prior row of cards in a column without disturbing an adjacent column.
A number of other similar games involve the removal, e.g., by scratching or rubbing off a covering material, such as an ink, wax, metallized layer or film or similar substance, or by tearing off a cover sheet or the like, so as to reveal information relating to the game. These include "instant" or "instant winner" lottery tickets or games and the like. Many such games are the subject of patents and some examples include: Miller U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,174; Donovan U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,513; Coppock U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,174; Ondis U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,454; and Steed U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,565. Other games of a similar nature employ tear-back tabs or other arrangements for covering or masking the game information. Some examples of such games include those disclosed in Brougton U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,198, Feldman U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,168 and U.K. Patent Application No. 2,082,119A.
A further type of game device, which possesses similarities to some of the games discussed above, employs a slide or the like which cooperates with window openings in revealing different game information during the playing of the game. Examples of toys and games of this general type include those disclosed in Kinberg U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,040; Howard U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,530; Frain U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,878; and Bromberg U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,546.